


482. I'll give you melody (if you let me)

by SevlinRipley



Series: You got the moon dust, I got the sky [We got the stars] [3]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Will Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Richie Tozier, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, High School, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Lap-sitting, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Omega Mike Wheeler, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Scenting, Teasing, TransOmega Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Now that some of the intensity of Mike's Heat has worn off, he's picking up on needs other than his own.





	482. I'll give you melody (if you let me)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember if you'd like to get updates for this series, you'll want to subscribe from [this page](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033368).

Once Will had tossed his clothes off again, he'd laid himself out perfectly straight along the bed, and had Mike climb up on top of him, straddling his hips as he lowered himself, too fast at first, and then not fast enough.

This allotted more space for Richie. Will made a grabby-hand motion with his closest hand, arm stretched across the bed.

Richie'd moved to close the door, and had frozen when he turned to find Mike half-way seated, with his slick dripping down Will's cock and onto his bedding. It was so stupid hot that he didn't even remember how to move until Will growled at him. Not in a demanding way, more needy than anything. (Okay, maybe _slightly_ demanding, but he was in rut, with Mike's pheromones overwhelming him.) It sparked pleasant goosebumps all up and down Richie's neck. Richie found himself raising his hand up to the skin below his ear, trying to feel for a mark of Will's teeth, but the bite had been minimal. Playful at best. Might not have left any indentations to begin with.

Disappointed, Richie forced his shoulders down, and then came to lay on his side beside Will, pressing his nose into Will's cheek. Will grabbed his hand and locked their fingers together, between them.

With one hand wrapped half-way round Mike's thigh, Will spread his attention between the two of them as much as he could. Lifting his hips to meet Mike's bounces, without bucking him completely off. Mike's hands were braced back on his knee caps for balance and leverage, knees digging into Will's hips while he moved, hair bobbing around his head with the force of it, eyes squeezed tight, pretty cock - nearly half Will's size - dutifully trying to stand up against his stomach.

On a particularly well-angled thrust, Mike's mouth dropped open, and he let out this beautifully breathy moan, which he then tried to cut off, only to have something more guttural pulled out on the very next hit to his prostate. Richie would've laughed if he weren't once again so torn between watching the twitches of Will's face, and his desire to climb over the top of Will, and let Mike fuck into his mouth while he rode Will's cock.

Richie groaned, then, involuntarily, and closed his eyes, burrowing into the side of Will's face.

Will chuckled, low, and way too sober for an alpha in rut. It would've been maddening if it weren't so fucking charmingly hot. "What's wrong, baby? Wish you were fucking him?" And _oh_ , Richie didn't know if he'd ever get used to the words that came out of Will's mouth mid-coitus. He wondered if it was all Heat/Rut-propelled, or if Will would've sounded like this if Richie had gotten to him first. Gotten Will into his bed for _him_ instead of Mike.

He'd blame the intensity of it, the smolder in Will's eyes. If he ever got done ragging on himself. But Richie shook his head, adamantly. No. If anything, he wished _Mike_ were fucking _him_. Anything aside from having it be _Will_ taking him, that was.

His eyes, Will's eyes, only twitched minutely. A bare flicker of a moment where they went soft with confusion that bordered on understanding. Then he was brushing his nose against Richie's and kissing into his mouth while Richie keened at the affection. Richie's free hand came to rest on the side of Will's face. His yellow and red tye-dye shirt lifted, revealing a sliver of abdomen above his jeans.

Mike, momentarily caught up in his own world, apart from Will's thumb rubbing circles into his thigh, huffed out a hot breath at the sight of Richie's stomach. It was almost embarrassing how appealing just that little bit of skin was, considering Will was fully naked beneath him. But he hadn't seen Richie yet, and something - something different was rolling off Richie's body, a scent Mike couldn't quite place, making him feel a little dizzy and off-center. Not unpleasantly so, but still.

Another well-aimed hit had Mike biting out the word, "Fuck," before he adjusted his weight onto the one hand and reached down to his cock. Not that he needed it; his body was totally at the whim of Will's cock. But he just wanted to feel _more_. Just for a second. "Oh, Christ," he moaned, surprised by how overwhelmingly richly sweet it felt.

The needy noises, kicked-out words Mike was saying, called upon Will. He didn't turn his attention from Richie immediately, though. Didn't disengage abruptly. He merely slowed their kiss, until he could pull back enough to lick out at Richie's slick, plump lower lip. Tickling Richie's nerves. Then he kissed the tip of Richie's nose, and turned his eyes to Mike.

Eyes moving across Will's face, wide and more earnest than Richie even could have realized, Richie said, low, and fierce, "I love you," swallowing around a lump in his throat as his hand smoothed down to clutch at Will's far shoulder.

Will's hand tightened his hold on Richie's, then. But a moment later...

A possessive growl emitted from Will's chest, when he saw Mike was jacking himself off on top of him. "Omega," he said, low and rumbling, an almost-warning. Mike whined appreciatively at the tone, while Richie pet at the sweat-slick side of Will's neck, trying to steady him. The hand Will'd had on Mike's thigh came to his wrist, gently, but firmly removing it from Mike's cock.

Somewhat absently, Will let Richie's soothing fingertips calm him. Although sure in his direction, Will's voice softened slightly, and praise came out instead, "So good, Omega... So pretty. Let your Alpha take care of you."

Richie's heart was practically beating out of his chest. It was so easy, for a second, to pretend that Will's words were directed at him. Since he'd just told Will he loved him, and that usually garnered a response. Helplessly, Richie rubbed his forehead into Will's neck, trying to get his scent on him. Will just craned his neck to give Richie more access, let him closer to the gland emitting his scent, happy for Richie to smell of him. Smell like _his_. Still, his rut drove him forward with Mike.

As for Mike, he yet again found himself catching a whiff of a scent from Richie he didn't fully recognize. A need, mixed with a lie. But Will's possessiveness was coming across tenfold and before Mike could even think to address it, Will was pressing Mike's palm to his own hip bone, with Will's covering it. Then he was helping lift Mike up, and fucking him back down with purpose. Actions saying that there was no way Will was letting Mike cum from anything other than his cock. "Ho - holy shit, Will," Mike cried, chest growing a darker shade of pink, climbing in streaks up his neck as he threw his head back.

Will had found the perfect angle, then. Began striking it every time, until Mike's neck was like jelly, head lolled back, and a soft chant of, "Alpha, alpha, alpha," was falling from his lips, balls tightening with oncoming release. "Knot, alpha, _please_?"

Satisfied Mike had gotten the message, Will's tone softened significantly more. Though his thrusts remained just as pointed and rough, he thumbed at Mike's hand below his, and said, "Yeah, baby. Gonna give you my cum. Give you my knot cause you're such a good omega for me..."

Mike shook over him, as his orgasm struck, cum spurting out onto Will's stomach. Mike's body wavered between falling backward, and forward, yet remained as centered as possible to receive his alpha's knot.

"C'mon, Mike," Will said, encouraging. He turned his face to nuzzle his chin across Richie's head, where he was still burrowing into Will's skin, breathing his alpha in. But he needed his other hand, and gave Richie's a gentle squeeze before bringing it to Mike's hips. Mike was even more lost, now, so he had to help him, had to keep him going until he was seated on Will's knot. And Will couldn't be ashamed of how desperate he was for it. How rampant his need was, to get Mike tied to him, so he could breed him properly.

Richie, shamefully, whimpered at the loss of contact, but cut himself off by pressing kisses to Will's neck, holding to him tightly as Will's knot finally settled inside Mike, and he growled out his release, hot and slick up inside Mike.

Letting out a grateful sob, Mike slumped forward, pressing eagerly back into Will's knot as if it weren't already firmly in place, forehead on Will's sternum, back arched so that he didn't push Richie out of the small space he'd occupied on Will's body. Heaving breaths, Mike rolled his forehead over Will's heated skin, until he felt Will's hand running through his hair. Comforting him, stilling him. "Good omega..." Will cooed, tiredly. Then he tipped his head, his mouth, and pressed a kiss to Richie's head, where ever he could reach.

"Baby?" he said, in that tone that belonged to Richie, alone. It was different with Mike. So, so different, Richie was glad to find. Even after the second time. And tentative, too. Checking that Richie was okay. Had gotten enough of his scent to be content.

But Richie had tears in his eyes, as the tension in the room died, leaving only that which he, himself, contained. It was embarrassing. He'd gotten so caught up, became so... useless, again. Didn't even join in...

As a beta, he could've climbed behind Mike, in-between Will's legs. Helped him take his alpha. Could've been getting things ready to clean them up. In order to make certain Will actually ate something this time, and Mike more than just a few crackers. Gotten their drinks into the fridge to keep cool, refreshing, after they'd spent so much effort sweating out what little liquid they'd had that day. But no, he'd just laid there, wasting space and Will's energy, his focus.

"Oh," Will said, his stomach swooping at the cascading scent of emotions coming off of Richie, "Baby, _no_..." With his closest arm bent up at the elbow, Will took Richie's face in his hand, turning Richie by his chin to look into Will's eyes. "Hey. I _want_ you to need to be close to me, smell like mine. Cause you are. You are mine, and I'm yours, and you can stay. Always, _always_ stay by me."

Will's eyes were searching Richie's when Richie finally sucked in enough steadying breaths to open his. " _Okay_?" Will asked, strained, prompting Richie to accept his words as absolute truth. Richie swallowed, chest heaving once more as he panicked around the idea of saying yes, and having Will take it back someday. If he ever found out what Richie felt, deep inside was _his_ truth. "Richie?"

Glancing Mike's way first, Richie took a steadying breath. He looked so relaxed, now pressing his cheek to Will's chest, eyes closed as he laid there. A reminder that both alpha and omega were okay.

Not only okay, but safe and happy, and technically though it proved they didn't _need_ him, he had not _failed_ as a beta.

Even if they didn't need him... they _wanted_ him.

Just as that thought came to mind, Mike's hand found Richie's knee, and he squeezed at it, affectionate. Filling Richie up with a warmth that let him breathe out, "Yeah, duh, I know that..." in response. Yeah, okay. He could handle just being wanted.

When Richie looked back at Will, there was a certain pride he held in his face, set in the corners of his eyes, his mouth. "Good," Will said, around a smile, before tipping Richie's head back enough to kiss him. Gentle at first, growing more pressing by the moment. Richie huffed out a hot breath through his nose, parting his lips at Will's insistence, a whine caught in the back of his throat. Languid yet somehow... urgent all the same. Like Will was trying to prove a point while also just being sickeningly in love with the boy he was kissing.

Head trained at the right angle, Will let his hand slip back down to catch Richie's own, before stretching his pinky up Richie's thigh. "Richie," Will said, pulling back just enough to ghost his words across Richie's lips. When Richie opened his eyes, Will's were still closed, shut tight like he was nervous. It made Richie boil hot, as he realized what Will was going to ask. Or. At least what the point of the question was going to be. "Can I -?"

"Yes," Richie said, eagerly cutting to the chase. Whatever it was, yes.

Will chuckled, eyes parting as relief flooded him. " _Alright_ ," he said, voice almost teasing. He raised his palm, then, so that his fingertips were just above the in-seam at the crotch of Richie's jeans, the butt of his palm below the button. Head swimming with just the bare pressure of Will's hand on him, Richie's cheeks went red, and his breath caught. "Baby," Will said, softly, playfully surprised, "You're so hard. You didn't - didn't you touch yourself at all?" He curled his fingers up as he said this, dragging the heel of his palm along the hard length of Richie's cock.

"H-oh shit, Will," Richie croaked, tucking his nose into Will's cheek, hips jerking up into the touch. Licking out at his lips, Will felt his chest go hot with it. Some small voice in the back of his head anxiously-excitedly preening over the fact that he was finally getting to touch Richie this way, despite the alpha in him proudly, confidently doing so.

Extending his hand back up, Will went even slower, more firmly. Richie's lips brushed against his cheek, a partial kiss. "Got distracted," Richie said, rough around the edges. Again. He'd fully intended on getting off, and then it just... All happened, again.

Humming in the back of his throat, Will didn't say how _usually_ , in those types of situations, people got _sexually_ distracted. While Richie, on the other hand, had gone needy. Desperate to scent himself with Will, something hardly sexual at all, actually. Will ducked his head back so he could press a kiss to Richie's forehead, and then said, "It's better if I take care of you anyway, isn't it?" low and sure. Richie was his to take care of, so it stood to reason...

Mike had opened his eyes by this time, perking up at the idea of watching Richie fall apart. He nuzzled his face into Will's chest at the tone he was taking with Richie, while keeping his hand firmly planted on Richie's knee, himself.

The angle was difficult, and the second Richie murmured a hot, " _Fuck,_ " into Will's ear, Will grew impatient.

"Mike," he said, waiting for Mike's intoned 'hm?' before he continued, "You wanna undo Richie's pants for me?" Mike heaved out a warm breath at that, rolled his eyes to look up at Will from beneath his lashes, and then skimmed his hand up Richie's thigh until he got to the button. Undoing it, and then dragging the zipper down, all the while his hand was shaking. Keeping eye contact with Will as he did what was asked of him, Mike was pleased when Will's cock twitched within him once more. Will smirked at the way Mike's cheeks tinged pink. "Good boy," he said, smoothing his hand down the back of Mike's head.

"Shit," Mike whispered, indelicate, eyes fluttering closed as a new rush of slick came on, trapped within by Will's knot.

Will swallowed back some of the surprise, but still a soft, "Jesus," escaped his mouth as he felt the slick around him. Then he was chuckling at both Mike _and_ himself. "Don't get worked up again, yet, baby boy." Not that he minded, of course, but it was a good idea to let their bodies rest while they had the peace of being knotted on their side.

Snaking his hand into Richie's briefs, Will interrupted his own train of thought with a groan, feeling the wet of precum along the back of his hand, from where it'd gotten caught in Richie's briefs. Will's eyes closed and he leaned his head back flat on the pillow, encircling Richie's cock, all warm and smooth against his palm. Richie, himself, was too busy biting back the idea of cumming just from that touch alone, to really, really appreciate how turned on Will was.

"Baby," Will said softly, broken open. Chest hitching with a breath, like everything all at once was too overwhelming, and his body - his brain didn't know what to focus on more.

He hadn't realized just how unprepared he'd be. Spending hours imagining touching Richie in every possible way, Will would get emotional on occasion. But this, in person, with a boy he loved already on top of him, and another at his side so earnest to be touched, handled - Will expected the alpha in him to keep things sorted throughout, simple and effortless, like they had when he was with Mike. And maybe it was the fact that he knew something was wrong with Richie, something was making him sad or frustrated... Maybe it was just because they'd been waiting for so long, together.

But Jesus if having his hand down Richie's pants wasn't making his _heart_ ache.

As he tried to remember himself, remember how to breathe, he absent-mindedly ran his fingers up and down Richie's cock. _Petting_ him, until Richie was whining and shoving his nose into Will's neck, saying, a raw, "Alpha, please?" Will's glazed over eyes opened, and he took in an exaggerated breath of air, before realizing he was teasing. Richie didn't need teasing. He'd had enough, just watching himself and Mike go at it without so much as thinking about touching his own cock. So dedicated to them both. Richie needed release, and then probably a lot of kissing and cuddling after. Or maybe it was Will who needed the latter. Either way...

"Shhh," Will hushed gently, "Okay, baby, just a second and I'll get you there." Will swallowed harshly. He'd found he wasn't fond of the angle he was working with.

Carding his fingers through Mike's hair, he suggested Mike sit up if he could, for just a moment. Mike did, sitting back on the creases of Will's thighs. He found himself stretching, squeezing around Will's cock naturally, and then flushing at the feeling, the reminder of how much of Will filled him up. Will flashed his eyes Mike's way, hot, sending a thrill down Mike's spine, before Will was urging Richie to sit up.

With Mike only taking up his lower half, Will found more mobility and was able to turn himself toward Richie enough to get a hand on either side of his hips, lifting at Richie's shirt just enough to get Richie invested in taking it off himself. Once it was over the side of the bed, Will was tucking his chin over Richie's far shoulder, arms wrapped around Richie's chest, and pulling him to lie back at an angle.

Seeing Richie's neck that close up, again, Will felt an earnest need to bite into his skin again. Still reserved enough not to break skin, but enough that Richie's stomach jumped, where he was resting his head on Will's other shoulder. Enough that Richie gave a punched-out groan and then breathlessly panted out, "Jesus, you're gonna make me cum if - _fuck_ , Will."

Mike was the first to smile, mouth pursed holding back a laugh. But then Will was chuckling warmly into Richie's neck and Richie shakily let out a laugh of his own. "Fuck you guys, okay? You both came twice today," Richie told them lovingly, as he reached up toward Mike. _Sue him_ if a bite to his neck made him lose it, alright?

Getting the hint, Mike leaned forward until Richie could wrap a hand around Mike's neck, pulling him into their first real kiss.

Fire in his eyes, Will watched, entranced by their soft pink tongues meeting momentarily in the open, until Richie was sucking at Mike's tongue, mouths pressed soundly together. He nosed at Richie's cheek, when he collected himself enough.

Now free to jerk Richie off easily, he wrapped a firm hand around Richie's cock, watching as Richie's brows twitched. He refused to break his kiss with Mike, though. Stroking Richie's cock, Will continued to watch them, slicking Richie up with the precum budding at his head. His own tongue itched to be kissed that way. They were both so _into_ it. Jaws loose, and breathing steadily through their noses so they didn't have to break apart, Richie's glasses practically falling to the top of his head, off his face. Will couldn't help but smile as he breathed out, hushed, "Jesus, you two," eyes fond, and hot, all muddled up into a mixed bag of emotions. Mike peeked his eyes open, just for a moment to give Will a pointed glance. Wide mouth smirking, even as he deepened his kiss with Richie.

An appreciative growl left Will's chest, and then he was stilling his hand on Richie's cock. Index finger horizontal over his head, swiping left to right as he kneaded the pads of his thumb and other fingers into Richie's cock. Sensitive head leaking more.

Finally, Will succeeded in getting through their haze. Richie thrust his hips up wildly, trying to find a way to get his cock back into Will's fist, head dropping back as the head of his cock was over-stimulated. "Oh Jesus. Jesus," he muttered, eyes screwed shut too tight to see Mike throw Will another look, holding back even more amusement. Looking at Will with, ' _Fucker,_ ' clearly written in his eyes.

Will's brows arched at that, before his mouth twitched up into a slight smile. "What's wrong, baby?" Will asked Richie, around a smirk, teasing.

Distantly, Richie was aware Will was fucking with him, but before he could walk that line to an appropriate response, he was hissing because Mike found his nipple, pinching it between forefinger and thumb. Then all Richie had the mind to say was, "Pleasepleaseplease, baby, please?"

There may have been more, but Mike cut him off, leaning down to bite gently at his lip before asking, eyes bright, "'Please' what, honey?"

Richie's eyes snapped open, and met Mike's, wide and stunned. The intensity of it had Mike swallowing harshly, smile falling from his face, flushing. He was going to utter a quick apology. Maybe Richie wasn't ready for ... that. Pet names and for Mike to tease him. Maybe it wasn't even his place, as an omega. Richie seemed to disagree though, because he lifted a hand, thumbing at Mike's jaw, "Mike..." he whispered, as though in awe. It made Mike's heart flutter. He tipped his mouth to press a sweet kiss to the inside of Richie's smooth wrist.

Even Will felt a bit caught out by Richie's reaction. He'd been so happy to see Mike playing with Richie much the same as himself, but he didn't expect Richie to be so utterly taken with it. 'Honey.' It sounded so foreign, coming out of Mike's mouth. Will couldn't remember ever hearing Mike call anyone anything other than - well, alpha, to himself.

Emboldened by the hand on his face, Mike smoothed a hand up Richie's naked side, and said, "Tell us what you want, _honey_..." testing the name again. Will thought it was cute how his breath hitched around the world, like he couldn't believe Richie, himself.

This time, Richie's eyes shone so brightly up at him, Mike thought for a second that their trashmouth might start crying. "I..." Richie started, eyes closing involuntarily as Will resumed stroking Richie. Slow and steady. He'd given Richie a moment to relax, after he started begging. He kept his hand steady, however, encouraging Richie to voice what he really wanted. Did he want it faster? Tighter? Want Mike's mouth? ...Want Will's?

"I -" He wanted so badly to please Mike. Answer him. But simple truths got muddied up with more complex ones. Something deep inside Richie shook, his chest shuddering. Before either Will or Mike could act on their instincts, reassure Richie that he didn't have to say. Richie was whispering a cracked, pitiful, apologetic, "I _can't_."

"Oh, _God_ ," Mike started, voice wrenched in self-resentment.

Will's hand was pulling off Richie immediately, holding Richie's hip, gentle circles being rubbed at his bone through his jeans. "Baby, you're okay. You don't have to. Can I...? Can alpha touch you? Or should I stop?"

" _No_ , no please don't stop."

Mike began petting at Richie's hair, finally brushing his glasses back, completely off his head, to the mattress. "Okay Richie, Will'll help you. I'm sorry." Mike's voice was weak, strained with guilt.

Guilt Richie wanted to banish. He grabbed Mike's hand, stilling it on his too-hot head. "You didn't... It's me. I - _fuck_." Will had started pulling him off with purpose now. Thumbing his head each time his hand got to the top, one hand gently pulling at Richie's balls, tucked into his briefs. "It's just me. Trust me... that was." He choked around the next word, "Hot," and then continued eyes cast off to the side, "I'm just -"

"Shh," Mike said softly, stretching on Will's knot just so that he could press a kiss to Richie's forehead. "You wanna kiss again?" Mike asked voice so sincere, shockingly sweet.

It kicked a little laugh out from Richie's chest, alleviating some of the humiliation that'd closed him up. "What a question! Gee, Will, what do you think? Do I wanna kiss Mikey-boy again?"

One brow quirked, a half smile tugged across his face, Will gave a firm nod. "Yeah, Rich, I think you do."

Richie turned back to Mike, a wide grin on his face, eyes expectant. "Well, you heard the man," Richie said, pulling Mike down by the side of his head. He let out one more gasp, as Will's thumb dipped into his slit, before their mouths fully met.

It wasn't long after that that Mike's skimming fingers, tickling the nerves at his side, and Will's nose buried into his hair, teeth sinking into Richie's earlobe, had Richie cumming onto his own stomach. Disengaging from the kiss to moan out his appreciation and love while Will worked him through it, bringing his other hand up to pet awkwardly at Richie's hair as Will told him how good he was, how beautiful, then kissed at his hairline, on his forehead, turning Richie absolutely limp with affection.

Will finally let his legs stretch out, knees aching, and hips along with them. He let out a contented sigh, and smiled as Mike shifted over his knot, testing their connection. It'd gone down significantly, but had a while yet to go before an easy disconnection could occur. Richie, with his eyes closed, chest still heaving as he came down, reached blindly for his glasses and slapped them back onto his face. He groaned when he opened his eyes and realized they were completely smudged and blurry, now, only good for a headache. Will snickered, taking the glasses from his face. His hand wandered over the bedside table, searching for the spread out collection of one-use glasses wipes, before setting to clean them.

"Here; don't touch the lenses," Will said, a toothy smile on his face as he held the frames up, arm dangling to prevent Richie messing them up straight away.

"Thanks," Richie said, softly, putting them back on and staring up at his ceiling. "I'd just like you to know, that although we are all _disgusting_ right now, I'm not moving."

"Good," Will hummed, getting his arm around Richie's neck to let him know he wasn't even thinking about letting Richie move, in the first place. Then he kissed the corner of Richie's mouth and stretched his body out some more.

Mike bit into his lower lip before letting his posture sink into a hunch as the truth of it hit. He'd only managed to slightly clean up before, and then he'd laid back down on Will whose stomach had _him_ all over it, and now Richie's stomach was in the same state. The only saving grace was that Will's massive amount of - well. He'd been wearing a condom the first time. When Will pulled out this time, it was _going_ to be a mess. And not for nothing, though it brought heat to Mike's cheeks, he was stupidly happy with that fact. He felt a little bad for Richie though, who'd have to do the wash.

Logically, Mike should be the one to hop in the shower first, but his heart was tugging at him, telling him to get a moment alone with Richie while everything was still relatively fresh in his head. Mike couldn't help but ruminate over the various cues he'd gotten from Richie earlier. He wondered if Will had the same questions in his own mind. Or if his first Heat was just lending to heightened senses, surpassing even an alpha's. 

Knowing Will, though, Mike thought he was probably just too accepting to _really_ question anything. He wasn't likely to press for answers, because he didn't think he needed them. Whatever Richie wanted, any time he wanted it, was probably completely fine with Will.

So it wasn't that Will didn't care enough to make sure Richie voiced his needs. It was just that he was so damn open-minded that he didn't always see how some people _needed_ boxes. Compartments. And Richie... well, he'd always been in defense mode from what the Losers said. Always guarded.

Which meant that although in many ways Will was a great companion for him, would be accepting of even the darkest recesses of Richie's mind, he probably passively accepted much of what Richie told him at face value, giving him too much time, too much space to work things out for himself. Not wanting to intimidate Richie in one direction or another. Which was sweet, but... they both had to know, deep down, that sometimes a guiding hand was a necessity. Sometimes things needed a closer inspection.

He'd learned that the hard way. When he decided to reassure Will that there wasn't a spy. Effectively patted Will on the back and told him everything was going to be okay. And then it wasn't, and there was a darkness within Will, a spy who didn't belong.

Honestly, Mike was surprised that Will didn't get the same take-away _he_ had. Maybe Will had just internalized how comforting Mike had been at the time, how much he'd needed to be told he was fine when he knew the opposite was true, just for the sake of his sanity. As twisted as that may be.

But Mike had learned his lesson. Some walls needed to be broken open, monsters revealed, corners cleared. Even if it hurt. (If they needed Mike to be the one to rip the band-aid off, to be the fall-guy if Richie lashed out, then he could... It was the least he could do, really.) And maybe some 'monsters' only appeared that way in the dark. El had thought she was a monster; she'd been kept hidden away, locked up, mistrusted, and feared. But she wasn't a monster. Mike very much doubted that whatever Richie was keeping out of view was actually a monster at all.

"Hey Micallo," Richie said, voice light, but with an edge. Mike's brows shot up, and he let his eyes focus, seeing that Richie'd opened his arms up wide, inviting Mike to be held against Richie's chest. "Wanna get more gross, or not?"

Mike gave him a warm half-smile, before finally inching closer, till he was being wrapped up in Richie's arms, Will pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Will, in that moment, was too overwhelmed to say anything else, before he laid his head back. He felt so immensely grateful, and proud, that he couldn't help but feel a spark of fear lick up at him. It'd only been a few hours, and already he couldn't imagine ever not having this. Maybe it was the alpha in him, the need to find a life mate. Mates. But no. It was probably just him, and them, and the fact that even in his wildest dreams he never would've let himself imagine something so perfect, and yet here it was... right in front of him.

He swallowed, thick, blinking the worry back, as Mike curled his bony fingers into his hair, Richie's hand squeezing at his own. Reeling him back in with the slightest of touches.

 

It was difficult not to be disappointed when Mike realized Will was ready to pull out. Will remained stationary, letting them stay piled together. Barely even shifting his hips. It was heart-achingly thoughtful, considering Will had to be aching and ready to move. Mike's own body was sore, although content.

Sucking in a little breath, Mike made the decision a minute later, that he'd made Will keep him plugged up long enough. He sat up, and sheepishly squeezed at Will's cock so that he could ask, "Um... any ideas on how I can avoid making a colossal mess?" trying to prevent as much from slipping out of him as he could. Richie looked at him, and then began hauling himself up from Will's hold, laughing as he grabbed his own shirt off the floor. It was a little awkward, but also kind of hot, Richie thought, when he came around to the edge of the bed, and wrapped his shirt around the base of Will's cock, one hand on Mike's hip, guiding him slowly up, and off.

The shirt followed him up. Will hissed slightly at the feeling of the cloth dragging up his dick on all sides. "Feel good, baby?" he asked, teasing Will, before he thought to do the same as Mike flushed pink, and groaned at the feeling of Richie wiping at his hole, trying not to get hard even as his hole started to relax and close back up. Instead of mocking him, though, Richie just shook his head. "You're both too fucking much, you know that. Let a guy's libido settle down, will ya?"

Mike rolled his eyes, as he shifted over to one side of Will, appreciatively taking Will in as his cock fell to his stomach, only partially soft. "Yeah, Will," Mike breathed, tearing his gaze away, "Knock it off." When he felt Richie's forehead hit his spine, a hand braced on his shoulder, laughing behind him, Mike smiled even wider.

Incredulous, Will said, " _Me_?" on a laugh, " _You're_ the one who keeps squeezing my fucking dick while I'm trying to calm the fuck down."

Richie was practically cackling, then, as Mike said, with wide eyes, "Jesus, Will! Language!"

"Stop, I can't breathe," Richie said, holding on tighter to Mike as he continued to wipe at him with clean bits of his shirt, reveling in the way Mike's skin jumped at each touch. Richie would've offered to clean him up a different way, but honestly they were all a little exhausted. Clearly, considering how rowdy _some_ of them were being. "William, Jesus..."

When Richie looked back up, Will had the grace to look slightly pink in the face. It was so fucking beautiful, Richie wanted to settle in on top of him again until he could kiss that blush into a different kind. Instead, to change the subject and get the attention off Will for a moment, Richie brushed his fingers down Mike's spine and asked, "You want a bath? I can go run one for you. Probably shouldn't put anything too strong in though. Just the warm water and a bar of soap?" Mike clearly deserved all the bath bombs, oils, or whatever they had in their house, but considering where Mike had to clean, he didn't want anything unnatural anywhere near him.

This sobered Mike up, tone a little tight, unsure. "I was actually... thinking maybe Will could shower, or whatever, first."

Eyes flickering between them, Will hesitated to agree. But ultimately he trusted them, knew they could take care of themselves and each other. If for some reason that had to be without him present, then so be it. He bit into his lower lip, then sat up so that he could drag a thumb across Mike's cheek. Playing at nonchalance as he said, "Thanks, babe. That's super thoughtful." Then he slid off the bed, heading into Richie's en-suite, before looking over his shoulder. "Drink more water, okay, Mike?" Mike nodded, looking at Will with an expression he hoped was somewhat reassuring. He knew it couldn't be very, though, considering Mike wasn't really sure, himself. "Baby," Will said then, turning to look at Richie, "There any clean towels, or do I have to use the bath mat?" He was smiling softly, joking.

"Har, har. I know it's hard to believe but I actually _am_ capable of some things."

"Or his parents do his laundry," Mike said, tossing a wink Will's way.

Will licked out at his lips, smirking. "Cupboard?"

" _Yes_ ," Richie drawled out, rolling his eyes. "Very funny, Michael," Richie said, shoving at Mike's shoulder playfully. Mike took the shove, and used its force to let himself lie down on the bed, finally relaxing his body, cracking his back and stretching his arms above his head, and then around it, hiding his face for just a moment as he thought about how best to approach this. What it was he wanted to do.

Richie broke through the silence a few solid moments later, as he tossed his shirt into the hamper, and put himself away, zipping his jeans back up, and buttoning them. "So... What's up? I don't take you for the stay-messy kinda guy." Richie was almost certain he didn't actually want to know, but he also could've been over-thinking things. It wasn't like they didn't have anything important, but also kinda fun to discuss. Like the fact that maybe they could kiss each other now, and how the very thought of that gave Richie butterflies all the way up into his chest.

Pulling in a deep breath, Mike turned his head over to look at Richie, his lips pressed to his own bicep while he considered him. Richie was wiping his stomach down with a wipe. Then he brought Mike's water to him, from where it'd gotten knocked to the floor. As Mike took it into his hand, he finally lifted his chin to rest on his arm so he could answer, "I ...want to try something."

"Ooo, kinky," Richie said, waggling his eyebrows as he got onto his knees, lowering himself to be eye-level with Mike. His smile thinned though, as he let the joke slide away. "Is it as bad as you're making it seem?" Richie asked, honestly. He'd do anything for the people he cared about, but... he'd at least like to know how much he was gonna hate it, first.

Mike's eyes turned down, thumb pushing in the rings of the bottle, absently making little _pop_ ping noises as he considered it, really considered what he was going to ask of Richie. It was only because he wanted to help, and if - if Richie objected then that'd be that. "Probably," Mike said, then flashed his eyes back up, squinting a little as he read Richie's expression, if he could accept that. "But you can tell me to stop any time, and I will, no pressure."

A slightly dry laugh exited Richie's mouth, but then he was leaning forward, pressing the tip of his nose to Mike's, making them go nearly cross-eyed as they looked at each other. "Be nice to me; I'm fragile as hell." He said it in such a way as if it was meant to be a joke, but purposely let the honesty of it hang on as an undertone. Mike nodded, their foreheads rubbing together, showing his understanding.

"I'm trying to be," he breathed.

Richie pulled back, sitting on his heels as he inhaled, chest puffing up. "So. What're we doing?" Richie asked, then pursed his lips together.

He stretched himself out one more time, and then Mike sat on his hind end, crossing his legs together, back against the headboard for support. "Can you - come sit in my lap?"

Completely surprised by this request, Richie felt tension leave his shoulders as he barked out a laugh, and stood. "Sure, sweetheart," he said, smiling wide as he moved to place himself within the dip of Mike's legs. Richie was far taller than Mike, longer limbs, thinner frame, so Mike had to adjust how tightly his legs set on top of each other, so they could both be relatively comfortable.

Running his hands soothingly along Richie's thighs, Mike said, "Don't be afraid, okay?" It only served to make Richie's heart race, but Mike waited patiently until that was no longer the case. Until Richie grew bored over the top of him and relaxed back into his chest. Then he brought one hand to Richie's forehead, and gently tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck, and the scent gland there. His other hand came to rest over the top of Richie's heart, so he could feel the flutter of Richie's heart, if he got too anxious.

"Are you an alpha?"

Richie barked out another surprised laugh. "What? No, absolutely not."

Mike resisted the urge to nuzzle him, for his reaction. It wasn't going to be funny in a minute... "Are you a delta?"

With amusement, still, but an accompanying furrowed brow, Richie answered, "You know I'm fucking not. What are -"

"Shhh. Just let me do this, okay?" Mike said, thumb brushing over Richie's chest minutely. Richie's answers had come out as pure truth, confident and sure. Not just in his tone, but the scent he gave off. Mike was trying to memorize what those things smelled like. Needed to know, so that he could more easily differentiate between them and other emotions. Stilling, Richie tried to force himself to relax again, just let it happen. Go with the flow. "Do you love Will?"

What little of his smile had been leftover, turned soft. He was worried about where all of these questions were going, but couldn't help but happily say, "Yes. Obviously." Mike pressed a kiss to his neck at that, feeling too warm, too pleased with the answer to hold back. Richie shuttered out a breath at that. "Mike... is this about - how I feel about you?" Brow twitching, Mike pressed his temple to the side of Richie's head in thought. It wasn't... But now that Richie mentioned it: Were they just sort of - friends with benefits now? Was that all Will and himself were? Since Richie and Will were already in a full-blown relationship.

Mike huffed out a breath and said, "I. Don't want this to just be casual. But if it is for you guys, then I get it." Richie found that Mike's grip had loosened enough so that he could turn his head. Mike was looking at the floor, eyes purposely trained away from an answer he might not want to hear. Richie pressed a kiss to his cheek, with all the peach fuzz there, and his freckles.

"You're insane if you think - I mean not that I can speak for Will, but." Richie sighed, "Look I know maybe it's not _normal_ ," and Jesus fucking Christ was he getting fucking sick of that word, "But as far as I'm concerned, you're as much a part of 'us' as me and Will are and... That's you know, saying something about how I feel, cause you're kind of a nerd." Mike felt his mouth lift just to one side as he held back a laugh.

"Fuck you," he said warmly, before pressing a chaste kiss to Richie's lips. He didn't bother pointing out that Richie clearly bit his lip after he pulled away, like some lovesick teenager. _Nerd, my ass_.

"So?" Richie asked, slapping his hands onto Mike's knees. "We good here?" He moved to get up from Mike's lap, but Mike quickly stilled him.

"Wait... Here, just. That wasn't what this was about. Can I keep going?" Richie blinked, then sighed, resigned, and leaned back into Mike's shoulder, baring his neck again. Mike drew the tip of his nose up the curve of Richie's neck before settling it over his gland again. Richie had talked so much. Too much. Let the scent get all muddled up with his need to make everything light-hearted, so Mike tentatively started over. "Are you an alpha?"

Richie sighed long-suffering, but the answer, in scent was the stark truth from before, "No."

"Are you a delta?"

"Nope," he said with a _pop_.

"Do you love Will?"

In a way that said he was speaking of Mike too, even if it wasn't in the same exact way as he felt about Will, just yet anyway, Richie squeezed at Mike's knees and said, "Yes." 

Mike took one last, long deep breath in. This was what the honest truth smelled like. Then he hugged Richie to his chest momentarily, and gently asked, "Are you a beta?" The discomfort was immediate. More acrid smelling, sour fear, bitter reluctance.

Swallowing, Richie then said quietly, dry, "You know I am." Mike wanted to say, 'No, I don't.' Wanted to say it with all his heart. But he was intent on getting through this, working it out. Yes, of course there was a hint of truth there. But it was base-smelling, purely biological. Sitting underneath the rest of it. Mike kissed his neck again, trying to tell Richie he was safe, thank him for letting Mike do this. 

Then he asked, "Are you... an omega?" Mike, himself, felt goose pimples sprout on his neck. Instincts making his hair stand on end at just the very suggestion that Richie might have been. Mike's stomach turned over, and he helplessly clutched at Richie before Richie even had the chance to answer. His heart was pounding beneath Mike's hand, and something sweeter came through. Hinting at validation. Something cleaner, like truth also began clearing away all the unpleasant-smelling doubts from before. " _Oh_ ," Mike said, somewhat brokenly as he nuzzled into Richie's neck and shoulder, letting his hand leave Richie's forehead to wrap him up in a better hug, from behind.

"Mike?" Richie asked, relaxing somewhat, immediately trying to balance out the urgency in Mike's body language, his voice, naturally trying to support him. Even though he felt his eyes pricking up, stinging and wet. His chest only letting in sharp, jagged breaths as he tried to tamp down the idea. The fantastic idea that Mike might...

He was confused, and... his fucking nose didn't work the way alphas and omegas did; he didn't know what the fuck was going on. It wasn't fucking fair, but he didn't want to lend to anything that would distress an omega. So he steadied himself as best he could. Richie brought his arm up over the top of Mike's, threading his fingers through Mike's on his chest. "Mikey?" he asked again, as Mike ghosted out breaths down his back.

"You are, aren't you?" Mike asked, voice timid, careful. "I mean, tell me if I'm wrong. Maybe everything's all haywire because it's new, but..." Mike had spent his whole life thinking he was a beta. That he was going to be a beta. His parents had never even suggested getting him tested. Until today, everything had been so muted. And the night before? He'd just thought he was getting ill, tummy upset over something he ate. He'd never been that great at reading the signs. Paying attention to things around him.

El had wiped blood onto her jacket several times, right beside him as they walked, and he hadn't noticed. Will had been drawn into the upside-down, and all Mike had done was put an arm around him and asked if he was okay.

The bigger picture? One he didn't create himself, anyway? Mike wasn't used to seeing it. And he wouldn't be all that surprised if he was simply mis-reading things now. But the fact that he was picking up what he thought were hints, oddities, at all? Well, that was enough of a reason, alone, to pursue them. He thought.

Richie had one eyebrow quirked upward, and on the same side, his nostril slightly raised. "Are, what? Mike, Jesus, what are you talking about? You know I'm a - beta."

 _A-ha! You see?_ \- that was what Mike's brain wanted to cry. Richie could barely even say it, throat working the word out like it was poison. " _No_ ," Mike said, bordering on a groan. He closed his eyes, laying his forehead on the back of Richie's shoulder. "Richie... Don't. Don't you think -" Mike cut himself off, swallowing harshly. He didn't know how to put it without sounding like he intended on pressuring Richie into saying something that wasn't true.

Eyes narrowing, Richie turned his eyes to look back at the top of Mike's head. "Are you trying to say that I'm _not_ a - a -"

"A beta," Mike supplied for him, bringing his head back up to meet Richie's eyes. "Richie, can't you feel it? How much better you react to being - being called an omega?"

And there it was again. The goose bumps on Mike's neck, the urge to shiver, underneath his skin. The sweetness rolling off Richie. So sweet, and pure and surely he had to sense it. Richie even blushed, now, the term directed at him more than when Mike had asked before. "Mike," he said, strangled, as he deliberated over scrambling out of Mike's lap, and out of the fucking room so he could get a hold of himself before he said something stupid. "What - I."

"Richie, it's okay," Mike told him, trying to keep their eyes locked together. Which was hard, because Richie kept shifting his gaze all across the room, looking for an escape. "I don't know what it means, myself but God, you... You are an omega, _aren't_ you?"

"He's... what?" Will asked, from the door, towel slung around his hips, lips parted, wet hair mostly brushed back apart from one strip sinking down to his forehead. Mike and Richie both looked toward his voice, in sync. Richie blushing furiously as he elbowed back at Mike's chest, trying to get Mike to let him go.

Mike's mouth opened, then closed. Unsure of what to say. He still hadn't gotten Richie to actually finish opening up. The evidence was there, enough, but if Richie wasn't willing to admit that that was how he felt, then Mike didn't know what to do. He just hugged Richie closer to himself, hushing him in favor of answering Will, who'd finished his shower too early. "Richie, honey, calm down, please? It's okay. I swear to fucking god it's okay," he whispered, low. Unsure if Will's alpha hearing would pick it up regardless. Considering how quiet the room was though, he wouldn't doubt it. But still, he tried.

" _Mike_. What - where are you even getting this from!" Richie stopped trying to pull away, melting at being called 'honey' yet again. He refused to look in Will's direction, eyes wide and pleading as he questioned Mike. "I didn't -" He didn't mean to do anything to...

"It's your _scent_ , Richie," Mike tried to tell him, desperate for him to understand.

Richie's face tightened further, then he looked back at Will, who still looked confused, cautious. Tempted to go back into the bathroom and give them privacy. "Will," Richie said, voice tight around a hysterical laugh. "I smell like a beta, don't I?"

Yes, Richie did... But Will just thinned his mouth, brow drawn tight. He was studying them both, wary of answering. It was a simple fact. Ever since Will presented as an Alpha, he'd been able to smell the beta in Richie. But Mike wasn't foolish. Sometimes omega's senses were even better than an alpha's. And though he had little context, Will thought that Mike probably wasn't talking about the scent Will recognized anyway.

At Will's answering silence, Richie tipped his head back and groaned. "What the fuck!"

"Baby," Will said, then, after Richie rested his head against Mike's shoulder, letting his chest gather his breath back. He watched Richie's Adam's apple bob, and then continued softly, "Can you come here for a second?"

Richie's eyes fell closed. He was getting a lot of that, today. Fucking Christ.

But he couldn't deny that it sounded nice. The potential of having Will's arms around him. Always with that gorgeous tone he used with Richie. That made him feel like he had an open wound over his chest. Richie heaved a dramatic sigh, then crawled off of Mike's lap. Tempted to bite out a remark about how Mike finally decided to let him go. But he knew in the back of his mind, Mike had just been trying to comfort him, really. And ... as much as it hurt, Mike was hitting at something - something that, deep inside, had Richie trilling. Hungry for more. Desperate to hear _more_ about how he _wasn't_ what everyone thought he was.

Richie came to stand before Will, muscles in his back taut, as he refused to fold himself into Will's chest like he wanted to. Will's eyes seemed to fill with pain at Richie's resistance, and it made Richie ache all over. "C'mon, Will..." he said, barely audible. "Don't look at me like that."

"Do you _want_ space?" Will asked. Because the truth was that he very much doubted Richie was acting how he wanted. Only how he _thought_ he should. Which wasn't often in his own favor. Self-destructive. And Will let him, so long as he could reclaim Richie at some point, prove him wrong gently over time. Teach him he was worth being touched affectionately. Spoken to sweetly. Heard out with patience and understanding. Never ignored, neglected, denied.

But this... Wasn't the same. Not anymore, anyway. It wasn't how Will would've approached the matter. Obviously. He was happy to let Richie reveal things bit by bit. But maybe that was wrong of him. Maybe Richie would never have gotten there himself, let himself express what he needed to be happy.

There was no way to find out, now. So they would have to make this work. And Will, frankly, didn't doubt Mike's instincts.

Will could tell that Richie itched to move forward. Want rolling off of him, thick between them. "Baby," he said, "I'm gonna hug you, okay?" And Richie _barely_ gave a nod, face tight, holding back tears, before Will was surging forward and wrapping him up tightly, tucking Richie's forehead into his neck. Will's heart was beating fast, his own eyes stinging as he held Richie, felt the intensity of Richie holding in a sob. "I love you so so much. You know that, right?" Richie didn't move, just tightened his hold on Will's back. "Baby, I love you - I love you no matter what, Richie. Whatever makes you happy, makes _me_ happy." He gave Richie a moment to process that, as he pressed a kiss to the shell of Richie's ear. " _Please_ tell me what's gonna make you happy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot more porn that I intended, but... it had a purpose? Most of the time, anyway. Uh, I know this process might feel a little rushed, compared to real life situations (it definitely is) but I'm not an angst person, and I just want Richie to know he's accepted, regardless of whether or not he accepts himself. That being said, intense situations can often be catalysts for self-realization and self-preservation. So I hope it doesn't break anything for you, while reading. Haha I think that's the one flame I get the most, 'It's not that easy; it wouldn't happen just like that.' I'm here to tell you, BELIEVE ME, I KNOW.
> 
> Headcanon that Mike calls Richie 'honey' was an idea introduced to me by [michael-hearteyes-wheeler](michael-hearteyes-wheeler.tumblr.com). I add to that HC: Mike can get Richie to do absolutely _anything_ for him, after. They HC that Mike isn't really aware he's calling Richie 'honey' however, it's just slipping out. I do prefer a less aware Mike, but in the instance of this fic, I wanted to let him have the gratification of seeing Richie get all hecked up about it. Mike calling people pet names is like the Spanish Inquisition: No one ever expects it.
> 
> Title still from "Audio" by LSD.
> 
> I kind of regret not making this a chaptered fic, but at the same time, I find those so unmotivating. I hope this format isn't annoying to anyone. I sent a question to support, asking if they're working on a way to merge two fics (and keep the kudos/comments) - it's in the plans, but without a set date. So I'm just sticking with this for now.
> 
> My wonderful [itsfreakingstrange](https://itsfreakingstrange.tumblr.com/) mentioned not being aware of deltas within the Omegaverse, so [here is a reference post](http://omegaverse-council.tumblr.com/post/174012841283/abo-genders) for any who are curious. That being said, I do not subscribe to everything in that post. This 'verse is much kinder to omegas. Omegas are revered for their ability to create life, and help their alphas safely through rut. Betas are revered for their ability to keep level-headed and get shit done. Alphas are revered for being able to protect and lead. Typically, anyway.


End file.
